The present invention relates to a pivotable tailgate for a motor vehicle and to a motor vehicle equipped with the pivotable tailgate.
DE 10 2005 037 957 B4 discloses a pivotable tailgate for a motor vehicle of the type in question. The tailgate has a first tailgate element and a second tailgate element, which is arranged on the first, and, in the closed state of the tailgate or of the vehicle body, the two tailgate elements together form a single plane. The first tailgate element has a first region, which is mounted in a pivotable manner about a first pivot pin, which is arranged in the upper region of the vehicle body. The first tailgate element also has a second region, which is located opposite its first region and on which a second pivot pin is arranged. The second tailgate element, for its part, has a first region, which is mounted in a pivotable manner about the second pivot pin of the second region of the first tailgate element. Finally, the second tailgate element has a second region, which is located opposite its first region and can be locked to a lower region of the vehicle body.
In the case of this known pivotable tailgate, the first tailgate element and the second tailgate element form a single plane when the tailgate is closed. In this case, the pivot angle, that is to say the angle defining the pivot position between the first tailgate element and second tailgate element, with a positive direction of rotation from the second tailgate element in the direction of the front region of the motor vehicle and of the first tailgate element, is 0°. When the tailgate is opened, the second tailgate element pivots from said starting position into a position in which it essentially butts against the underside of the first tailgate element, wherein the pivot angle becomes ever greater. In other words, the first tailgate element and the second tailgate element are oriented in opposite directions when the tailgate is open, wherein the second tailgate element is arranged at a pivot angle of 180° in relation to the first tailgate element.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an alternative to the prior art.
This and other objects are achieved in that the second tailgate element is arranged, in relation to the first tailgate element, at a negative pivot angle of which the magnitude is greater in the non-pivoted state of the second tailgate element than in the pivoted state thereof. This advantageously provides a pivotable tailgate which has a quite different body shape from the vehicle body which is known from the prior art. When the tailgate according to the invention is open, it is no longer the case that the first tailgate element and the second tailgate element are oriented in opposite directions; rather, they are designed to extend essentially in the same direction and give a quite different aesthetic appearance. Furthermore, it is advantageously the case that the arrangement of the first tailgate element and second tailgate element according to the invention, in addition to creating a space-saving arrangement of the tailgate in the pivoted or opened-up state, also increases the amount of space available between ground level (i.e. the road surface) and the tailgate, and this gives rise to a comparatively generously sized opening in the vehicle body.
The tailgate according to the invention has a further-improved aesthetic design if the magnitude of the pivot angle in the non-pivoted state of the tailgate differs from 0°, and is particularly preferably 75°.
A particularly advantageous configuration of the invention provides for the pivot angle between the first tailgate element and second tailgate element in the pivoted state of the tailgate to be essentially 55°. Therefore, a deviation of this pivot angle of particularly preferably +/−15°, and even more preferably of +/−7° to +/−10°, can always be considered as being disclosed within the context of the present invention.
It should be noted that the sizes of the first tailgate element and second tailgate element may also be different. Therefore, it is in particular advantageous if the length of the second tailgate element corresponds essentially to a third of the length of the first tailgate element.
The invention makes provision, on the second region of the first tailgate element and the first region of the second tailgate element, for at least one hinge, in which the second pivot pin is located. This results in a means which has proven itself in practice for the purpose of pivoting the tailgate in a reliable and precise manner.
Of course, the first tailgate element and the second tailgate element can be pivoted manually in relation to one another. However, this movement can particularly advantageously take place fully automatically, or in an assisted manner, by way of a drive, particularly preferably by a spindle drive, or alternatively by a rotary drive, if a drive which interacts with the first region of the second tailgate element is provided on the second region of the first tailgate element.
The aforementioned assisted or automated pivoting can be provided for in a straightforward and reliable manner by the drive being a spindle drive which acts on the first tailgate element and second tailgate element.
The first tailgate element is retained in a secure and reliable manner in relation to the second tailgate element, both in the fully pivoted state of the tailgate according to the invention and in the non-pivoted state or in any desired state therebetween, if at least one locking mechanism, preferably a lock, is provided on the second portion of the first tailgate element and the first portion of the second tailgate element.
The locking mechanism or the lock can be opened and closed manually. It is likewise advantageously possible to provide for said manual opening and closing movement of the at least one locking mechanism or lock to be assisted by a drive, preferably an electric motor, or to be fully automated by an electric drive.
The aforementioned object is likewise achieved by a motor vehicle having a pivotable tailgate of the type presented. The aforementioned advantages apply correspondingly.
In a particularly advantageous manner, the maximum height of the motor vehicle according to the invention with its tailgate according to the invention in the pivoted state is 2.10 m, particularly preferably 2.05 m, above ground level. This makes it possible, in particular in parking garages and underground parking lots, to create a comparatively generously sized opening in the motor vehicle without the opened-out tailgate striking against the ceiling of the parking garage or of the underground parking lot and therefore being damaged.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.